1. Technical Field
This invention relates to strip mill guides of the type normally employed to guide the edges of strip between the stands of a rolling mill and a method of rebuilding them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type are those seen in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,457, 3,289,292, and 3,589,876 in which built up strip mill guides and the method of making the same are disclosed. The inventions set forth in these patents and particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,876, have been widely commercially adopted by the steel industry and such built up strip mill guides have been reworked according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,876. Such rebuilt guides have heretofore been largely limited to those in which the edges of the steel strip being guided have formed relatively uniform longitudinally straight grooves in the guides and wherein the width of the grooves thus formed may be filled with a suitable alloy integrally welded to the guide. Many strip mill guides become incapable of being rebuilt due to the tendency of the steel strip emerging from the reducing rolls to buckle or ripple and thereby create an irregular shaped groove in the guide and/or a series of laterally spaced grooves, some of which are longitudinally straight and some of which are irregular and undulating longitudinally of the guide.
The present invention makes it possible to rework such unusually worn guides and rebuild the same satisfactorily. Strip mill guides rebuilt in accordance with the present invention may be repeatedly reworked and rebuilt and found to be improved in their lifespan characteristics and wearing ability.